solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Shoul
Shoul is a god of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Law and sub-domains of Blood, Resistance and Honor and also its former ruler. Shoul is one of the two original deities created solely by the goblins without any mythological influence by other races. He has fathered the deities Malvar and Mazdra with Salva and the deity ??? with the Soul's Thief. His realm is the Bloodfalls. Portrayal Shoul is portrayed as strong, broad and tall deity that looks like an idealized male Goblin with a skin of blood, but unlike goblins his ears are straight. His hair are very thin veins giving it a pink colour. His pupils and iris are very dark with a red retina. Before and after the old empire he was portrayed wearing blood red armour, while during the time of the old empire he wore a mantle and crown. He is often depicted has having a great will and honor and even a bit arrogant. In the past he was more war-like and power hungry, but since the fall of the old empire his strength of will and arrogance have mellowed and has become more dedicated to his domain of maintaining the heirs and ancestries of the mortals. History Shoul is a deity that found the continent Jebrak together with his long time lover Salva and together created the Goblin race from moss infused with blood and light. At the start Salva and Shoul were equally worshipped and the other gods of other races were rejected, but Shoul wanted more power so he provoked wars and invited gods into their pantheon in order to gain more control over the continent. And as the goblins grew in numbers and became the dominant superpower he became the most powerful god on Jebrak and give his son the position of god of conquest giving rest to his armour and donned a mantle and declared himself the ruler of the continent. In the Old Goblin Empire as he was the grand ruler of the Ramaldian Sphere, and by extension the empire, making his worship widespread in detriment of the worship to other deities. The worship of Shoul became so prevalent that blessing and gifts of other deities became associated with him, until his child, the god of war Malvar, visited Rorolark after years of conquering the northern jungle and found that the boons and blessings that he granted, many that were the reason why the goblins were so successful to the conquest of Jebrak, were attributed to his father. Malvar in his anger summoned thousands of volcanoes and breached the earth itself destroying the Rorolark and much of the southern forests and deserts in the event know as the Cataclysm of Rorolark. Eventually the god Malvar was stopped but without the core centres of the empire it began to collapse and the blood god could do nothing to stop it. He was quickly confronted by the other gods and was forced to abdicate the Throne of the Grand Ruler to his now former lover, and accepting his failures he abdicated this and the Throne of Law, threw the Mantle of the Monarch into the world and donned his Pulse Armour again. He choose to go back to his original responsibilities before becoming power-hungry, maintaining and recognizing bloodlines and empowered the knights of the Order of Shoul with incredible control over blood of beings. Servants * Angelisanguis - The divine angel-like spirits of Shoul. * Bleeding Hearts - The ethereal dwellers born from the souls of those that worshipped Shoul. * Order of Shoul - The Order of Shoul is composed of blessed and empowered Blood Knights ready to do his will and Blood Scribes that register every single bloodline of Jebrak. * Orphaned - Abandoned heirs often pray to Shoul to give them the heritage they rightfully deserve. Myths * Cataclysm of Rorolark * Zussi's Birth Category: Deities